No More Solo Play
by mycrazystrangeworld
Summary: Takes place right after 8x08 (Mr and Mrs Castle) when Castle and Beckett disappear in the bedroom. It starts with fire and playfulness but works toward something more emotional.


He stopped her halfway to the bed, still holding her hand. She wondered what he wanted, how this punishment thing was going to play out. She knew it was not this easy, she could tell he was hurt (how the hell he wouldn't be..?), maybe even more than almost four years before when he had ended up claiming his love for her as a last resort – and she'd just fought him as an answer. He was older now, more cautious, a little less impulsive – he had the gift of seeing right into her from the moment they met, but after all those years he finally learnt how to handle her. She knew it was going to be a long run until they clean up the mess she'd created but now he seemed to simply melt into the moment, the unchaining feeling that she was willing to figure things out _together_.

She was feeling it, too, the flutter of the heart, the warmth throughout the body, the thrill that they were a team again. So she tossed all worries aside and let the moment wash them away.

Her head was already on the way to find his face when he grabbed her by the hair and bent her neck so he could kiss her. God, was that a kiss… they vacuumed each other in, tongue slipped on tongue, her teeth clicked on his, they tasted and bit, breathing the same air. Or not breathing at all. His fingers clenched around her hair, it hurt a bit but that just made her ache for more. She thought she would have fainted if he hadn't stopped for lifting her up by the ass – a squeeze very much welcomed –, making the few steps to the bed this way.

He dropped her on the sheets with only slightly more vehemence that was necessary. Oh, yeah, he _was_ pissed and this was the way he chose to deal with it right now. After she could breathe again, and before he had time to lie on top of her (it seemed like that was his intention), she sat up and pulled him closer by the waist. She pressed her face against the front of his pants and sighed.

"It's time for some makin' up", she said as she looked up into his widened eyes. A wave of uncontrollable love rushed through her. He'd been sleeping with her for years and he still had that boyish admiration on his face, like he couldn't believe this woman was all his. And man, was she… She raised on her knees, freed the top button of his shirt, then slowly all the others, one by one, not leaving his gaze for even a second. The shirt slid on the floor. She leaned forward and touched her lips against his bare skin. She unbuckled his belt, let her fingers wander under his waist and charmed the pants down on him not even looking. She was busy tasting his warmth over his muscles. Then she took him in her hands and from the sound he gave she knew she had him. She gave him a squeeze and pulled back. Made him sit. His expression went confused.

"I think you need better visuals, babe", she smiled as she got up and half-danced to him while taking her clothes off. She let him absorb the picture then threw herself at him. She pushed away the thought that it looked like she basically knelt to him, and just enjoyed his most vulnerable parts under her tongue and inside her mouth, his deep moans and the way he started to quiver.

"..Kate?" It sounded like it came from another world.

"Hm?" She wasn't ready to let go, so she gave him a little kiss. _There_. He gave a sound halfway between a groan and a chuckle; but he pulled her face up to his, making her sit beside him on the bed.

"You're awesome", he smiled with so much emotion she wanted to jump him right there, right at that moment. "But this isn't the punishment I've thought of."

She was thinking of all the kinky things they'd ever done in that bedroom. It was nice to shake it up a little bit from time to time, and even some pain wasn't off the table, but this "real" kind of punishment seemed harsh for this occasion. Working through his anger, the imbalance she created in their relationship, by actual – though controlled – violence..? It might be too much.

But when he gently pushed her on her back and lay beside her, she understood what he wanted. His hand was already slowly climbing up her thigh when he asked "you're up for it, don't you?"

"Yeah…", she breathed as his hand found her – and teasing, it got away to wander all around her body.

This was something they'd played many times – his playful fingers making her already burning desire become a long, aching need of him by the time he was finally hers. Delayed gratification – it was her thing. And as in life, she loved and hated it in sex as well. It was like a model version of the years she resisted him – the teasing, the going there… but not quite reaching.

She was lost at his hands. She felt his mouth on her neck, and her cheek, and by the time he pulled her up to the head of the bed, she was almost unconscious of what was happening. His touch was all over her - but nowhere enough. His lips made her moan – then they were gone. His teeth scratched her breast – and then there was nothing but the sound of his breathing.

She couldn't bear it. Her own hands started to move toward her lower parts. It was actually something he liked to watch sometimes since she had admitted to him (only after they'd been married) that there had been times before they'd got together when she couldn't handle the tension between them burning all day, so at night she would slip a hand into her jammies, half-consciously making believe that it's his fingers that touch her all the right ways. But not now – he caught her wrists and pulled them back. She felt the silk around them as he tied her.

She closed her eyes and let herself concentrate on what he was doing to her body. It was all magic. Not a least bit less of effect than the first time he ever touched her. He knew when, where and how to touch, knew her reactions, and even by making her ache for relief he could manage to give her pleasure. So, here he was, hurt to the core, pretending to punish her, and still working on making her the happiest woman on earth. The more his warmth burned her skin, the more nipping space she felt inside her stomach that only waited for him, the more she lost her thrill of the moment and fell into a chasm of regret.

He'd just gently bit her inner thigh and lingered over her when he heard the quiet sob. He caught up his head.

"Kate?", he sounded alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

This was too much to her; she made a noise that could easily be a squeaky sob just as much as an ironic chuckle without joy. "You…? Me…?", she asked in disbelief.

He was already by her side, his thumb brushing away a teardrop on her cheek.

"Then what's wrong?"

His expression was full of worry and it made her burst.

"You seriously ask me that? _I_ am what's wrong. _I_ hurt you. I can't even imagine what you went through these past weeks because it was hell for me, not being with you, and you didn't even know why all this was happening. And _I_ put you through it. I was the stubborn, God-complexed idiot who thought she has to solve everything by herself. I am the one who made you believe we're not…we're not a team anymore."

"I never believed that."

"Rick, why do you even love me?" She finally looked into his astonished eyes.

"Why…", he started in disbelief. "Kate, I've loved you since I've known you."

"I know", she said. And she did. She had never been so sure of anything. "I asked _why_."

He just stared at her for a second, hesitating. Then he turned to her wrists and let them free. She dropped her hands into her lap, but he reached for them and closed them into his broad palms. His face was serious which brought out its ruggedness but the way his huge blue eyes caressed her softened it.

"Kate, I could talk all day and night about why and how much I love you. I could even write whole books about it." He paused, a playful twinkle showed in his eyes for an instant. "Wait, I actually did that." She couldn't help smiling a little. Yeah, and that's why _she_ loves him. Amongst others. "But it all comes back to this, and I can't express a sentiment this deep, this essential in any better way." He waited until her gaze was steady in his. "Kate, you're everything."

She freed a hand to touch his face.

"Babe, I hurt you so bad, so many times…and it's still _you_ who's comforting _me_." She dropped her head. "I'm pathetic…"

"No. Human."

She looked up and gave him an almost reserved kiss. He answered with a faint smile.

"By the way, it's all mutual." She seemed puzzled. "We've known each other for a long time. We're both stubborn. You've hurt me, but I know there were times when I hurt you, too. And we've been here for comfort just the same." He tugged a curl behind her ear. "Now, I'm pretty sure there's gonna be some more hurting along the way, which is okay. Doesn't mean we can't show our love and support while we're working through our issues." She opened her mouth but he put his forefinger on her lips. "I know you're not a person of words and it makes my supporting, and yeah, maybe apologies, too, more obvious…because most of the time it's said out loud." He took away his finger and went back to her hand. "Don't think I don't notice your little gestures you give me every day. I know all the small touches, and the way you look at me…and the holding hands", he lifted their clasped fingers.

The calming warmth she'd been feeling in his presence since they had begun to be friends flooded her and she moved an inch closer if that was possible. She still felt ashamed though.

"I don't know what I was thinking." She shook her head, then cupped his face. "You're my life, my guidance, my…" She looked away sheepishly.

"..your partner in crime?" He asked with a half-smile. She looked back at him.

"Yeah…"

"Will you ever fly solo again, then…?"

She closed her eyes and pain showed on her face. She shook her head with feel. Then she felt his lips against hers, tenderly brushing through them, he took her mouth into his, their tongues slow danced as they lay back on the bed. She put her arms around him and stroked his back while his gentle fingers were all over her skin again.

As the world was starting to spin around the unbreakable bond they shared since the moment they first locked eyes, he buried his head into her hair, and she pressed her face to his shoulder.

"I love you", she breathed into his neck.


End file.
